


Under The Table

by VioletNuisance



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: "cum on my toes Larry", Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, I really frickin hate feet, M/M, Public Sex, because I never write actual sex for this fandom, but here we are, but it’s not actual sex, just cursed shit, not an actual quote but sums the fic up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: Sal wanted to see Larry squirm.





	Under The Table

**Author's Note:**

> All my fetish fics going back up, yee haw

Once June rolled around, the gang had finally graduated from high school. They had all agreed they should celebrate the momentous occasion by having a group dinner. The event kept getting pushed back for weeks because of their hectic schedules, but all of them had finally found the time to meet up in their favorite diner. Todd, the only one who had bothered to get his license, agreed to give them all a ride.

Larry’s head was laid against the window, eyes lazily glancing from each of his friends. Todd was sat in the driver seat, cracking some sort of joke to Ash who had called shotgun. Sal sat in the middle back seat, right beside the brunet. The shorter male’s leg had excitedly bounced the whole ride, bumping into Larry’s own. The brunet didn’t complain about it, too happy seeing his friend in such an ecstatic mood. 

Larry gave a soft exhale through his nose, sleepiness from the car ride catching up to him. He was just about to close his eyes and succumb when he felt Sal shift beside him. He glanced back at the other when his friend put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him to capture his attention.

“What?” Larry yawned out. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he heard Sal lightly laugh at him.

“I was just wondering what you thought of my socks,” Sal replied. He awkwardly raised a leg in the cramped space and shook his foot, sending his sandal tumbling to the floorboard. Larry felt his breath hitch at the action. “I thought they were cute and bought them last week.”

“They’re okay,” the brunet responded. His eyes trailed down Sal’s leg until they stopped at his foot. The sock was a light baby blue that looked like it might have been at least knee high. With the other’s jeans in the way, Larry couldn’t tell for sure.

“Feel it,” Sal insisted. He shifted farther away from Larry so he could rest his foot in the taller male’s lap. The brunet awkwardly patted it with a hand. “So?”

“Dude, seriously?” Sal snickered at the question but withdrew his foot. 

“I’m sorry,” Sal wheezed, shoulders shaking in laughter. Larry shook his head and went back to staring out of the window. He felt his friend scoot closer to him but didn’t turn his attention away from the window. “I thought you’d get a good  _ kick _ out of it.”

Sal erupted into harder laughter and Larry furrowed his eyebrows together in slight annoyance. He leaned down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. A week ago, he had opened up to Sal about his foot fetish, but the other had laughed it off and never said anything about it. Now, however, it seemed his friend was going to milk it for all it’s worth.

“We’re here,” Todd announced as all four passengers were jostled by the car pulling off of the highway and onto a gravel parking lot. Larry glanced back out his window at the small burger joint now in view. Only a couple of the letters in it’s electric sign were lit, a plethora of potholes made the parking lot a hectic ride, and the prices were absolutely ridiculous, but Larry and the rest of the gang loved it to pieces. It was one of the first places they all met up, and it always brought on a wave of nostalgia for them.

“I’m so fucking hungry,” Ash whined as the car pulled to a stop. As if on cue, Larry’s own stomach let out a loud growl, and the girl erupted into laughter. “Jesus Christ dude.”

“It’s not my fault! The new regimen I’m on has me always hungry,” Larry defended as he swung open the car door. As he hopped out of the vehicle, the chilly air nipped at his skin. It wasn’t absolutely uncomfortable, but it did make the male pull his jacket tighter to himself. He waited for Sal to crawl out before shutting the car door.

“Well, whatever you’ve been doing, it’s been working,” Sal added. Larry shot him a dopey grin as he hooked an arm around the other’s shoulders, pulling him into a side embrace.

“Thanks dude, if you ever wanted to buff up some, I’d be more than willing to help,” the brunet joked. He felt Sal shake his head and heard him lightly laugh.

“I’m fine with my twiggy self, thank you very much,” he shot back. 

“Yeah, and if Sal gets fit then I’ll be the only out of shape one here,” Todd joined in as he locked the car. “And that’s not allowed to happen.”

“See? You heard the man Larry, I need to remain a stick forever for Todd’s sense of dignity,” Sal snickered, earning him a wack across the back of his head from said redhead.

“You’d still have me though,” Ash started, “I don’t plan on getting buff anytime soon.”

“I’ve been to your volleyball games Ash. You could crush me with your thighs of steel,” Todd deadpanned. All of them erupted into laughter as the redhead continued to grumble about how Larry’s newfound athleticism threatened his own fragile masculinity.

“Alright guys, shut up,” Ash stated as they got to the diner’s front entrance, and she held the door open for them. Immediately, the mouthwatering scent of home cooked fries and burgers assaulted Larry’s senses, making his stomach growl again. 

“Table for four?” The host asked, breaking Larry out of his food induced haze.

“Yep, just four,” Todd piped up. The host nodded, grabbed a pile of menus, and led them through the restaurant. Larry’s eyes wandered, taking in his surroundings. While it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, he loved the old fashioned decor the diner used, from its black and white checkered floor to the cherry red booths.

“Your waiter will be with you soon,” the host notified them as they set the menus down on the table before walking away. Larry slid down into a booth seat and was surprised when Sal didn’t sit beside him like usual. Instead, his friend had chosen to sit across from him this time. Todd slid in beside Larry and Ash sat next to Sal. The brunet raised an eyebrow at the blue haired male at the peculiar arrangement, but the other just shrugged his shoulders. However, Larry could see the corners of his eyes crinkle as if he was smiling beneath his prosthetic. 

Sal was definitely up to something, but Larry didn’t know what. The brunet decided to let it go and picked up his own menu. His eyes lazily scanned the pages, not really reading the items. He always got the same thing, a fried chicken sandwich. His friends always chastised him over it, saying it was a sin to order a chicken sandwich from a burger joint. Larry soon became lost in his own thoughts, thinking about how he was going to defend his eating choice, only to be brought back to attention as he felt something bump his leg. He initially brushed it off as Sal just accidentally kicking him but stiffened when he felt a socked foot run up his leg before resting in his lap.

Larry’s hand clenched at the menu he was holding out of surprise- laminated booklet squeaking under his grip, earning him curious glances from both Ash and Todd.

“You look a little tense dude,” Sal snickered, his amusement going unnoticed by everyone but Larry.

“Yeah, seriously,” Ash added, “you look like someone just told you that you’re never going to be able to drink a protein shake again.” Larry let out a sarcastic laugh at the poor joke much to the girl’s chagrin.

“I’m fine guys, just trying to figure out what to order,” he grumbled as he hid his face further behind his menu. Larry let out a silent sigh of relief as he felt Ash and Todd’s attention turn from him back to their own menus. He slowly lowered his own menu a little, so he could glare at Sal. His eyes narrowed at his friend as the foot wasn’t removed from his lap. Sal leaned forward, setting his elbows on the table and rested his chin on a hand. Larry knew the bastard was smirking behind his prosthetic. That did nothing to console the taller male’s temper as he realized Sal was going to continue to poke fun at his kink.

Larry obnoxiously cleared his throat, trying to cover a gasp he let out, as Sal grinded the balls of his feet against the brunet’s clothed dick. Thankfully, the noise went unnoticed by the other two, and Larry shot Sal a look of panic now. The taller male shifted forward in the booth, trying to hide his lap under the table as the other continued to rub his foot against him. He really didn’t need Todd looking over and realize what was going on. That would be an awkward conversation he didn’t desire to have.

Larry’s panic continued to grow as he realized he was beginning to get hard. His friend might’ve just been doing this as a joke, but his body certainly didn’t care about that. He held his breath as he felt Sal pause, probably able to feel his semi boner through his pants. Instead of awkwardly pulling away like Larry had expected, his friend pressed down harder, and the brunet realized their friendship was about to head into uncharted territory.

“Could I get you guys started with something to drink?” Larry hadn’t seen the waiter come up, and his mouth went dry as he realized Sal had no intentions of pausing for him to order. The brunet’s mouth was clamped shut as he felt the other’s socked toes stretch and curl around his hardening member.

“I’ll just take a water with lemon,” Ash ordered. The waiter scribbled it down before glancing at Sal.

“I’ll take a water as well,” the boy said. His foot slowly massaged up and down Larry’s length, causing the brunet to grow red in the face. “I’ve been thirsty all day,” Sal added, eyes catching Larry’s. The comment went straight to the taller male’s dick, and he wondered how long he had been suppressing the urge to fuck his friend.

“A Diet Coke for me please,” Todd stated, and Larry became painfully aware of everyone’s attention on him as it became his turn to order.

“Oh, um, I’ll just have a water as well,” he managed. His voice had been a little hoarse, but other than that, there had been no hiccups. He felt his shoulders drop in relief as the server offered them a kind smile before walking off.

Larry swallowed hard as he heard the tell tale sound of Sal’s other shoe coming off and hitting the floor. He shot his friend another look, but it was just as effective as the last. He was forced to shift forward further in the booth as the male in front of him used both of his feet to spread his legs apart. At this point, it seemed that Larry had a permanent blush across his features from embarrassment and arousal. Feeling too hot suddenly, he shook his coat off.

Sal slowly dragged his feet up Larry’s inner thighs before he pressed his arches against either side of his now painfully hard cock, in which the brunet let out a short huff and set his menu down. He clasped his hands on the table in front of him and looked anywhere but at Sal, trying to prevent himself from being overly obvious. His lips were pressed into a firm line, not trusting himself enough to not let out a gasp. As Sal teased the head of his cock, Larry’s eyebrows drew together, and his eyes snapped shut.

The shorter male’s gaze never left Larry as he watched the brunet’s reactions. Sal drank in every detail, loving the other’s facial reactions and his nervous fidgeting. He wanted to see Larry squirm.

“Hey, where are the restrooms?” Ash asked, bringing Larry back down to reality. Todd pointed them out, and the girl flashed him a smile before getting up from their table. Everything was quiet for a few moments except for Larry’s sharp inhales.

“Okay, you two need to knock it off,” Todd deadpanned, never taking his eyes off of his own menu. One of the redhead’s hands went up to push his glasses back up on his nose, and Larry saw one of his eyebrows twitch. It was a telltale sign that Larry had come to recognize meant that Todd was extremely annoyed. Sal’s head tilted to the side slightly, trying to play off his innocence.

“Stop what?” Sal’s voice was almost inaudible, muffled by his prosthetic and drowned out by the overlaying chatter of the diner. Still, somehow Todd was able to understand him. As the shorter male waited for a reply, he ran one of his feet up and down Larry’s length, and the brunet could’ve cried from his horny frustration. Instead, he buried his head in his hands.

“Fuck,” he whined out. Todd finally glanced up from his menu, eyeing both of them.

_ “Stop giving him a footjob when we’re out in public,”  _ Todd hissed at Sal. The boy retaliated by grinding his heel against Larry’s clothed dick, causing the taller male to let out a choked groan.

“What’re you going to do about it? Punish me?” Sal laughed. 

“I swear to  _ god _ , Sal Fisher, that I will annihilate your blood line-“

“Why are we destroying Sal?” Ash asked as she sat back down from her brief trip. All three boys grew silent, having an unspoken truce to not expose Ash to the situation afoot.

“He wants to order the chicken fingers again,” Todd sighed out, saving their asses. Ash giggled at that, turning slightly to Sal.

“Dude, you’re gonna turn into a nugget,” she joked, playfully punching the other in the arm. The action pushed Sal slightly, causing him to rut his foot against Larry rougher than intended. The brunet clasped a hand over his mouth, and Todd all but looked ready to kill the both of them.

“Why are you acting so weird today?” Ash looked over at Larry, and the brunet rubbed at the back of his neck out of nervousness.

“Just hungry is all,” he muttered, refusing to look the girl in the eyes. Ash didn’t say anything after, but Larry knew she wasn’t completely buying it.

Sal lowered both of his feet back to the ground, and the brunet let out a deep exhale. His cock was painfully hard and made a very noticeable tent in his jeans. The pressure was unbearable, and he found himself regretting his next actions before he even did them. He lifted a shaky hand to push his stray hair back behind his ear before he lowered it down to his lap. Making sure Ash and Todd were too immersed in the salad bar options to notice, he awkwardly undid his button with one hand and pulled down his zipper. He felt Sal stare at him from across the table, intrigued, once again leaning forward to study Larry. The brunet shot him a glare.

What they were doing was stupid and could probably land them on the sex offender registry, not to mention on Todd’s hitlist, but Larry was too hormonal to care any longer. His fingers dipped below the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down just a little, so they weren’t pressing uncomfortably down against his dick. He cringed as he shifted in his seat, feeling the mess that he had already made in his boxers from pre cum. Larry couldn’t remember the last time that anything had gotten him this hard and leaking.

Sal’s feet had found their way back to his lap, toes curling around the waistband of his jeans and trying to tug them down a little more. The brunet let out a huff as the male in front of him got caught up with that, neglecting his hard on. On a whim, he reached below the table and tugged Sal’s feet, so they were back in his lap. He saw his friend’s eyes widen in surprise before lidding suggestively again.

The other went back to squeezing his length between his feet, and Larry had to blink away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. Everything felt ten times more sensitive when it wasn’t happening through his jeans, and he could’ve bawled at the sensation of Sal’s fuzzy socks rubbing at his cock through his thin boxers. Larry wanted to move his hips, do anything, but he was forced to endure his friend’s slow movements, gradually approaching his release as Sal stroked his member between the arches of his feet. He wanted nothing more than to grab the feet toying with him and hold them still as he fucked them, but he couldn’t, so he clenched at the table instead.

The rest of their dinner progressed in similar fashion: Ash being oblivious, Todd absolutely simmering, Sal being a little shit, and Larry wanting to cry from it all. His friend had brought him close to orgasming more times than he could count, but Sal always pulled away, leaving him painfully hard. It became a vicious cycle that left Larry frustrated and without an appetite. He had only been able to pick at his own food as Sal toyed with him, causing the waiter to ask if it had been unsatisfactory. His friend had paused his actions long enough for Larry to launch into a rant about how good the food was and how much he loved the place.

As their empty plates, sans Larry’s, were whisked away, and they were left with a bill split four ways, Sal quickened his pace, pressing harder against Larry’s dick. The brunet’s fingers dug into the table, and he grinded his teeth together. He could tell that this time, Sal’s actions were more rushed, and he realized the other was trying to finish him off before they left. From all of the teasing, it didn’t take the taller male long. Larry let out one final strangled whimper before he buried his head in his arms on the table. His hips slightly jerked as he hit his orgasm, and he felt his cum soak the fabric of his own boxers.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he groaned out in his arms. His body was humming in pleasure, and he knew that his knees would give out at the moment if he had tried to stand. He heard Sal laugh and felt Todd get up, finally done with their bullshit. Ash ran after the redhead, trying to figure out what was going on. Larry continued to sit with his head in his arms for a second, trying to catch his breath. As he heard Sal snicker again, he brushed his sweat matted hair from his face and shot his friend a nasty look. Larry knew that he had to look absolutely crude, with his reddened face and worried lips. “I’m going to murder you.”

“Can’t wait,” Sal all but purred before flashing Larry a wink. The shorter male left the booth, leaving the brunet to recover and catch up with them. Larry decided right then and there that Sal Fisher would undoubtedly be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with my tumblr for more dumb SF shiz:  
@violetnuisance
> 
> Interact with my newish discord if you enjoy crackhead energy:  
https://discord.gg/kYtz72e


End file.
